


Prince Ten And His Nobles

by jaechanwin



Series: NCT OT21 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Dreamies fuck everyone, Incest, M/M, Male on Male, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, dont like I don’t care, markhyuck siblings who fuck, so much sex, taeyong fucks and gets fucked, wayv included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Where Ten is the prince of Thailand and he’s fucking and in love with all 20 of his apprentices/nobles/bodyguards/servants.





	1. Prince Ten

Prince Chittaphon Lechaiyapornkul

 

**Body Guards**

 

**Wong Yukhei**

**Jung Jaehyun**

**Na Jaemin**

**Dong Sicheng**

 

**Servants**

**Yang Yang**

**Moon Taeil**

**Kim Jungwoo**

**Lee Taeyong**

**Huang Renjun**

**Park Jisung**

 

**Noblemen**

**Seo Johnny**

**Qian Kun**

**Kim Doyoung**

**Zhong Chenle**

**Lee Jeno**

 

**Princes from other countries**

**Lee Donghyuck**

**Mark Lee**

**Nakamoto Yuta**

**Hendery**

**Xiao Dejun**

 

 


	2. Bedridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ten is sick so his boyfriends take care of him. All 21 of them.

“Prince Lechaiya is sick.” Taeyong says using his authoritative voice on all the other servants. There were forty seven of them in total. He doesn’t want a big fuss being made so the King and Queen sent a letter saying that they only want  Yang Yang, Taeil, Jungwoo, Renjun, Jisung, And I to cater to his needs until he’s better.

 

”I will be cooking, Yang Yang will take care of medicine, Taeil will do cleaning, Jungwoo will do styling him, Renjun does bathing, and Jisung makes sure he gets to bed at proper times.

 

The rest of you guys will be catering to the Princess and her needs as well as the king and queen. We will follow this schedule until the Prince is up and healthy once again.” Taeyong says earning a nod from the rest of the servants. “Go ahead.” He adds and that puts everyone into action.

 

Taeyong can see the worries looks on his boyfriends’ faces but he just starts cooking while the rest collect all the materials they need. Pretty soon they are in a group each carrying either Yang Yang’s nursing materials or a pot of Taeyong’s delicious cooking.

 

Jisung knocks on the door and isn’t surprised to see Yuta open the door. His boyfriend pecks his lips before ushering them all in. He locks the door and Taeyong smirks at him. “At this rate they’ll think you’re married to the Prince.” He tells Yuta who chuckles and kisses his older boyfriend as well. “You know I would marry you all if I could.” Yuta says.

 

”I smell Tae’s cooking.” A voice calls from the bathroom and Taeyong knows it’s Kun. His suspicions are confirmed when the Noblemen enters and kisses each of the six new males that have entered. “He looks terrible Yang.” Kun says to Yang Yang who’s leaned over Ten checking his temperature amongst other things.

 

Ten opens his eyes and groans when he sees his fairly large bedroom filled to the brim with people and food. “It’s a small cold you didn’t have to call the whole swat team.” He glared at Mark.

 

”You fainted Ten! You wouldn’t wake up and your body was burning up so excuse me for wanting to make sure you were fucking safe and not dying.” Mark says angrily heading into the bathroom making sure he closes the door first harshly. Ten flinches as well as multiple others.

 

Ten goes to sit up but winces when he gets a massive headache. ”Be still you have a majorly high fever.” Yang Yang says. “I don’t like the way he said it but I agree with Mark, Ten your fever is at one of the highest points I’ve ever seen. I don’t understand why I didn’t notice sooner.” Yang Yang says head hung low.

 

”Hey. Don’t do that. I’m sorry. You’re an excellent doctor and I had been feeling bad for a couple days so I got my mom to make you cater to my sister so you wouldn’t worry. You couldn’t have known don’t beat yourself up. I’m sorry.” Ten says sincerely and Yang Yang kisses his forehead at that.

 

Jaehyun enters the bathroom and isn’t surprised to find Mark balled up on the floor crying. Before he can react he has tears falling as well. “He scared me Jae! So bad. I didn’t mean to scream at him but I-I just can’t ever see him like that again. I thought he was gone for sure.” Mark says.

 

”I-I was on duty today and I knew he looked weak but I still let him go to training amongst other things. If I can’t protect him from a simple fever what the hell is my purpose. He scared me too. It’s all my fault.” Jaehyun says and then they’re sobbing in each other’s arms.

 

”Hey. Shh.” Johnny says suddenly and they do. “Is Mark crying?” He asks and Taeyong goes into a state of panic and opens the bathroom door wanting to cry as well when he sees the state of his two boyfriend. Ten feels so guilty.

 

So he does what he does best and cries as well.

 

”I didn’t mean to make you all worry I’m so sorry I was being selfish not knowing that by me not taking care of myself it would affect you all.” Ten says wanting to go over and hug them but Yang Yang all But sits on him to make sure he doesn’t.

 

Mark wipes his eyes. “You scared us hyung.” Mark says. “Please come here. The both of you.” Ten says and Yang Yang allows him to sit up this time. Mark drags his feet over to Ten while holding Jaehyun’s hand tightly so that he’s forced to come along.

 

Everyone else moves out the way knowing that the three of them need this being that they had been dating the longest out of all of them.

 

Ten and Mark first and then they added Jaehyun and the rest just kept coming. Mark leaned down to hug Ten and then Jaehyun did the same. They talked in hushed tones amongst themselves for a minute before the two nonstick makes kisses Ten’s forehead and walked away.

 

”I made you something light sweetie.” Taeyong says placing the dish in a bowl and handing to Yang Yang to give to Ten. Ten begins to eat his food and when he looks up he see Taeyong making a bowl for everyone he can’t help but smile.

 

Later when they’re all done eating and Ten’s been bathed he can’t help but smile sleepily as he sees all twenty of his boyfriends sprawled against each other on the floor some of them sleep and some of them falling asleep. ”We love you huungie.” He hears a small voice say and his heart catches in his throat.

 

”I love you all too Chenle.”


	3. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they find out some disturbing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated this in a minute guys so here you go.

It’s been four days and Ten seems to get better and then worse. Right now he’s at the better stage but they aren’t sure how long that will last. All of his boyfriends were somewhere in the room doing something. Yang Yang was next to his bed checking his temperature every five minutes or so.

 

The door opened and Queen Kel walked in with King Apa trailing behind her. Everyone immediately bowed and stood at attention. “Servants. Leave! I have something very important to speak with my son.” Kel says. Taeyong and the rest of them gather their things and Yang Yang moves away from Ten immediately.

 

”Don’t go anywhere guys. I trust them mom say what you have to say.” Ten says and they stop. “She said leave!” King Apa says and Taeyong is actually confused. “If you can’t say it in front of _my_ servants than it must not be important.” And Kun visibly shudders at the emphasis he puts on the word my. 

 

“Why make them leave when they’ll only have to come back as soon as you guys leave. I’m still sick and like I said. I. trust. them. with my life.” Ten says pulling Yang Yang to sit on the bed next to him. The younger boys’ eyes are wide.

 

”We don’t have time for this Kel just tell him.” The King says and the Queen eyes each servant before nodding. “Prince Gong Myun will be over here tomorrow to court you. We gave you two weeks like you said to pick a prince and you didn’t so we’re picking one for you.” She says.

 

”Your majesty no.” Ten says sitting up even thought it hurts. “Ten lay back down you’ll make your condition worse.” Yang Yang says hurriedly not noticing his slip up. “The servant calls you by your nickname?” The King asks.

 

“All of them do yes. They are mine and mine only and they have been for years so I told them to drop the formalities. I’m not formal with anyone in this room except you two.” Ten says glaring at his parents.

 

“Yes you never did call me mom. You still don’t.” The Queen says sadly. “Yeah that’s cause you don’t act like one. I told you I wanted to marry Prince Mark.” Ten says and Mark bites his lip. “All these lovely Princes son and you choose Mark? Prince Hendery of China? Prince Yuta of Japan? Hell even Prince Xiaojun.” The King says.

 

Mark moves quickly but Jaehyun grabs his arm. “I’m not letting you leave because of those old bastards.” He whispers in Mark’s ear. Mark shrugs him off and moves to sit next to Yang Yang. He wants to leave but he can’t give them the satisfaction.

 

”With all due respect, do you guys even care about Ten? Or is everything about Thailand? Gong Myun doesn’t want to marry Ten so they’ll both be miserable and you know how the Kingdom runs when there is a miserable couple at power.” Mark says. “Canada has nothing to offer for us Mark. At least with Gong Myun he’s a breeder. So he can bear an heir to the throne. You and Ten can’t make an heir.” The Queen says.

 

”You do realize that Ten is a breeder right? You can’t put two breeders together.” Taeil says. “Shut up. Servant. Who gave you the right to speak?” The King asks. “As long as he’s in this room he’s allowed to speak freely. And he’s right I am a breeder.” Ten says. Yang Yang is playing with his hair now because it calms him.

 

”You told some filthy servant that you were a breeder but not your own mom.” The Queen says her voice hurt. “He’s not filthy. They’re not filthy. They’re actually cleaner and better than the two of you. And you want to know something. I love them. In a romantic way. I won’t marry Prince Gong Myun because I’m dating his brother Doyoung and every other person in this room. All twenty of them.” Ten says sitting up.

 

Queen Kel screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ WARNING
> 
> If you are the type of person who doesn’t read tags then This does involve underage sex read the dreamies get fucked a lot especially Lele and Jisung.


End file.
